The present disclosure relates to a data processing device, a data processing method, and a recovery device that perform timing recovery with respect to sampling data which is obtained from a recovery signal. When digital data that is recorded in a recording medium such as a magnetic disc or an optical disc is recovered, a signal waveform of a recovery signal that is read out from the recording medium is sampled, the sampled value is converted into data (sampling data), and thereby recorded data is recovered. In this case, in order to recover the data at original sampling timing, a method for performing timing recovery on a recovery side using a phase looked loop (PLL) circuit is used. As described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-171247, as the PLL circuit in this case, two types are generally used. Firstly, a method for performing a variable control of sampling timing of an A/D converter that samples a signal waveform of a recovery signal using a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) is used. Secondly, a so-called interpolated timing recovery (ITR) method is used. In the ITR method, a signal waveform of a recovery signal is sampled by a fixed reference clock, and timing recovery is performed by performing interpolation processing according to a phase error detection result using an interpolator (phase interpolator), with respect to the obtained sampling data.